


[Podfic] I just happen to like apples (I am not afraid of snakes)

by sallysparrow017



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, ITPE 2014, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of gyzym's 'I just happen to like apples (I am not afraid of snakes)'</p><p> </p><p>Written for the following prompt: "Someone write me Crowley the bitter lesbian who only gave Eve the apple because she thought feminism should be there from day one." As such, please be warned that this story contains some fairly radical reinterpretations of Biblical stories and themes; if that sort of thing is not for you, please give this tale a pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I just happen to like apples (I am not afraid of snakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jack_the_giantkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Title: i just happen to like apples (I am not afraid of snakes)

Author: gyzym  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Good Omens  
Pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley

 

Length: 00:14:21  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/I%20just%20happen%20to%20like%20apples%20%28I%20am%20not%20afraid%20of%20snakes%29.mp3)


End file.
